


It's Time

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Holding hands<br/>Kate thinks it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Osgood asked the blonde who was determinedly holding her hand.

“Definitely,” Kate replied before pulling the younger woman through the entrance to the Tower. A few people glanced in their direction and the brunette could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. The blonde let out a low chuckle causing the younger woman to glance at her. 

“Relax,” she whispered as she kissed the temple of the tense woman. She gave the blonde a strained smiled as they entered the shade of the interior of their workplace. The blonde quickly squeezed her hand, refusing to let go. It was time everyone knew anyway. Not that there weren’t suspicions, Kate had heard the whispers following them through the hallways. She always smirked to herself when she heard such things. 

The blonde stood confidently through the hallways almost dragging her assistant behind her, a few gawping faces left in their wake. All too soon the arrived at the door of the lab where Osgood was to spend the day locked away. The stopped, facing each other before the door. The blonde began to stroke the back of the brunette’s hand with her thumb almost unconsciously. 

“Don’t worry,” the older woman reassured, stroking the brunette’s cheek with her free hand. She quickly lent in and placed a chaste kiss on the younger woman’s lips causing her to let out a surprised squeak before kissing back slightly. The blonde pulled back, a smile lighting up both of their faces. 

A man in a white lab coat stood stunned in the doorway, watching the two of them. Kate smirked, knowing Osgood was still unaware of their small audience. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” she said before kissing her quickly again. She stepped backwards, their hands the last thing to let go. As she walked further into the rabbit warren a smattering of applause followed her and she smiled happily. It was wonderful to not have to hide anymore.


End file.
